ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Zebrasnooks/Spoiler Friday: DRUMBEATS AND HEARTBEATS
Hey everyone...it's been a while! I heard that this episode was coming out, and I couldn't NOT make a Spoiler blog for it...after all, the plots involving Jogan are usually the most important in the overall storyline, so writing this felt very necessary. If you're new to my spoiler blog...hi! :3 -hands virtual cookie- I'll be summarizing everything important in this episode, as well as subplots that weren't mentioned as much as the main plot- Speaking of which, the subplots show character development (and I was laughing more than I should've at the puppet plot), but they don't exactly weave in with the main plot and have that much impact, and so I won't be writing about those as much. Without further ado, let's get started! :) Answering Jogan Theories (SPOILERS!) Disney has already told us about both the drumming aspect and Jasmine feeling conflicted between Logan and Owen, but they didn't clear up three important questions/theories that have been mentioned frequently: 1. Is there a Jogan kiss in this episode? 2. Does Jogan finally happen in this episode? 3. Did Jasmine break up with Owen or vise-versa? Continue reading at your own risk, because I have a response to all three of those questions that will spoil the entire episode: No. "What do you mean?! Zebrasnooks, how could they write 22 minutes of sitcom without including any sobbing or kissing?! HOW?!" If I knew, I think I could've avoided my complete and utter shock at the end, but...I really don't. In response to Question 1, I sort of assumed that there wouldn't be a kiss this soon, but this was the THIRD TIME that they nearly kissed: At the end of one of Jasmine and Logan's lessons (near the middle of the episode), Jasmine ends up falling off the drum seat, but Logan catches her and they lock eyes for multiple seconds- That is, until Owen comes into the Watson basement and interrupts our precious Jogan moment... Leading me to talk about Question 3, Jasmine and Owen breaking up. Owen did end up (politely) confronting Jasmine about whether she had anything going on with Logan, but he surprisingly handled it very well when he saw his girlfriend in the arms of another guy, so...I really can't say anything bad about Owen. He may be blocking Jogan, but he generally seems like a nice character that's supportive of Jasmine regardless of what she's doing, so I suppose I can't complain too much. Question 2 is pretty self explanatory at this point: no, Jasmine and Logan are not a couple, but the thing is...they could be sooner than we think. See, at the beginning of the episode, Logan envisions Jasmine as the beautiful, cliché girl of his dreams (Think of how Stevie saw Lindy) that is asking him to be her boyfriend (when, in reality, she was simply asking him for drum lessons), but at the end of the episode, Jasmine envisions Logan the same exact way, with him asking her to be his girlfriend (when he was just asking her if she was ready to perform a solo)... Jasmine is still conflicted toward her feelings, as Lindy asked her about it and a Jasmine (reluctantly) reassured her she had a boyfriend, but with both of them returning the same romantic feelings, I wouldn't be surprised if Jogan were canon in the next episode. Subplots I'm very tired (and, frankly, I'm looking to dream about Jogan in my bed), so I'm going to make this brief, but still informing you on what happened. Lindy and Delia: Delia's doing this puppet show for these little kids, and she recruits Lindy to help her act as the puppet, but the two disagree on something very crucial (puppet show wise): The plot. Because the theme is "getting along", Delia wants to make this simple play of a cat and a mouse becoming friends, whereas Lindy insists that there needs to be "conflict", and ends up using a squirrel puppet to start a physical fight with Delia's puppet during the actual show... Maybe it was because I was tired, but I was cracking up- There's something amusing about a bunch of kindergarten children encouraging puppet violence, if that's even a thing. xD Garrett: Betty hires a new employee, Shelly, to help out at Rumble Juice, but little do Betty and Garrett know that Shelly is actually out to FIRE Garrett...I'll leave it at that. REVIEW The episode didn't have anything drastically important, but it was still pretty entertaining for the most part, not to mention that there's LOTS of Jogan...This episode can definitely go down in the Jogan arc. Speaking of episodes, I haven't been as active, so...Can you guys comment what episode I should do spoilers for next? It'd help me out a lot. :] Zebrasnooks Category:Blog posts